one night
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: a walk to the park at night can bring surprises bubblesXboomer
1. Chapter 1

well hello I just had something to say I don't own anything enjoy bye.

Power puff girls home:

Bubbles p.o.v

it was Friday night and I was on my bed reading a book. I read the book for no reason just because I was so bored. I stopped reading my book and thought what are my sister doing. I flew down stairs. There was a note I picked it up and read it "dear bubbles me and the professor went to the store see you later love, blossom." If blossom is with the professor, then were is buttercup, oh yeah she went to the skate park. Well I guess I am alone tonight. I am going to pop popcorn and watch TV.

Rowdy Ruff Boys Home:

Boomer p.o.v

I was in my room listen to music when my brother brick called my name. I want to the living room and saw brick all dress up. Brick told me that butch and he are going to the club. I didn't want to come so I said "well bye." Then butch said "wait little bro." "what do you want butch."

"Well I was going to say goodnight but not anymore bye"

"Bye"

Once they left I stated to watch TV. I looked at the clock it was 7:30. I was so bored. I thought can someone die of boredom. No no one can die of bored I think. I was getting boreder by the minute. I grabbed my iPod and started to listen to music.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

Bubbles p.o.v

I was still watching TV it was 7:30 pm. I was getting really bored. I went to my room to get the book I was reading. I read my book while eating my popcorn. I saw the clock it was now 8pm. I looked outside the sun was still up. I thought I am going to have a walk in the park. I put on my shoes grabbed my sweater. I was out the door.

Boomer p.o.v

I was still listening to my IPod. When I looked at the clock it was 8pm. I decided to go have a walk in the park. I put on my shoes and left.

Bubbles p.o.v

Once I was at the park I went to go use a swing. I was having so much fun. I felt like I was a little girl again. It was getting late so I got off the swing, and started to walk around the park until I bumped into some one.

Boomer p.o.v

Once I was at the park I started to walk I looked up at the sky I saw the stars. They were so bright and wonderful. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Then all of a sudden, I bumped into someone. You could guess who it was, it was bubbles. There was a long silence. She looked at me and I looked at her. She was so beautiful I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

Bubbles p.o.v

when I looked up there he was boomer. I looked at him and he looked at me . I thought as I looked at him he was cute. Then I said sorry and hi boomer. He said sorry and hi bubbles. he asked me if I wanted to walk with him I said yes

boomer

yes bubbles

why aren't you with your brothers.

I can ask you the same question, and my brothers went to a club and well I didn't want to go .

Oh

So why aren't you with your sister

Because blossom went to the store and buttercup went to the skate park.

So bubbles do you want to go get some ice cream

yeah I would love to go get some ice cream lets go

At the ice cream shop

May I have chocolate chip ice cream

Can I have blue beery ice cream

Bubbles can I ask you something

Sure anything

Do you hate me?

Boomer why would you think that?

Well when we were little kids we tried to kill you and your sisters

Boomer the past is the past you need to look for the future

So you don't hate me

No boomer I don't hate you.

Oh, bubbles I was going to ask you if you will go out with me tomorrow thinking please say yes

Sure I would love to go on a date with you boomer I should get going.

Do you want me to walk you home?

Yeah come on

Bye bubbles see you tomorrow. What time do I pick you up?

Bye boomer pick me up at 8

Bubbles then kisses boomer on the cheek

Oh and boomer thank you for the wonderful night.

Your welcome and good night

Good night

Me: Well that's all I got so bye


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles p.o.v

When I walk in I saw blossom by the door.

_Hi blossom how was your shopping?_

_Hi where were you bubbles?_

_I went to have a walk in the park._

_With who?_

_Just me blossom * I didn't want blossom to know that I was with boomer because she still hates them*_

_It took you that long to just have a walk in the park?_

_Well, when I finished I went to go get some ice cream._

_Ok then well do you want to see what I got?_

_Sure bloss._

Blossom p.o.v

_I was waiting for bubbles it was when she finally showed up._

_Hi blossom how was your shopping._

_Hi where were you bubbles* I said this because she was never out this late*_

_I went to have a walk in the park._

_With who?_

_Just me blossom._

_Well it took you that long to just have a walk in the park?_

_Well, when I finished I went to go get some ice cream_

_*I was getting tired so I said* ok then do you want to see what I got_

_Sure blossom_.

That was how that ended.

_So blossom what did you get?_

_Well I got a red strapless dress for some reason._

_Oh blossom it is very pretty._

_Thanks bubbles now let me go get cookies_

_Oh alright but bring me some_

_Maybe_

_No you better bring me some_

_Oh alright_

_Thanks_

**2 minutes later!**

_Here are your cookies bubbles_

_Thanks these are some good cookies_

_I know_

_You didn't make them_

_Yes I did *lying I dint*_

_No you didn't_

_Yes_

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

_Alright I didn't so what_

_Just wanted to be right_

_Fine you were right_

_Blossom buttercups home_

Buttercup's p.o.v

**When I came home blossom and bubbles were running down stairs.**

_Buttercup where were you?_

**Blossom I was at the skate park.**

_Don't you remember?_

_No sorry hehe._

**Well I am going to go get me a snack.**

_Ok make some pop corn for a movie_

**Which one**

_I don't know we'll see_

_Ya movie time_

12 am

_**Girls time for you to go to bed!**_

_**Alright the girls said in a union**_

* * *

><p>me:well bye oh and i dont own anything hehe i also want acookie<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Boomer p.o.v**

_When I got home brick and butch weren't there so I guessed they were still out. I was getting hungry so I made myself a sandwich. When I was done I went to go sit on the couch in the living room and watch some tv. Which I got bored with it fast and I mean fast. What to do what to do. I know how about I go to sleep!_

_**NEXT DAY**_

**Bubbles p.o.v**

_When I woke up I went down stairs to go make breakfast. I made pancakes with bacon(a/n I love pancakes and bacon) then I called the girls down to eat. The first one that came down was buttercup because she loves my pancakes and bacon. Then came blossom half asleep. We sat down and started to eat._

_Bubbles these are very good pancakes_

_Well thank you blossom_

**Bubbles the bacon Is also good**

_Thanks buttercup_

_So blossom what are you going to do today?_

_Well bubbles I don't know what I am going to do what about you buttercup are you going to do something today_.

**Well maybe go to the skate park again if not just stay home and you bubbles**

_Well I am going out_

_With who_

_I don't know blossom maybe by myself_

_Oh ok well I am done eating well bye_

**Yeah I am also done bye bubbles**

_Bye_

_I got up and went to my room to go finish the book I was reading_

**Boomer p.o.v**

_When I woke up I went to the kitchen to go make breakfast.i made eggs with sausage. Then I called brick and butch. Butch was the first one to come out and sit down to eat. Then came brick half asleep._

**Wake up brick**

_Alright butch I'll wake up_

**So boomer how was your night**

_Well I was bored butch_

**Oh ok did you do anything fun**

_No I didn't_

_Shut the hell up and eat!_

_**Ok brick the boys said**_

_When they were done boomer went to his room and shut the door. Then he grabbed a book and started to read._

**Bubbles p.o.v**

_When I was done reading my book I grabbed my iPod and started to listen to music I got to a song called on the floor by Jennifer Lopez ft. pitbull. I started to think about boomer for some reason and that I had a date with him today. Wait I have a date with him today I don't know what I am going to wear to the date? I have to find something_

**Boomer p.o.v**

_While reading book I stated to think about bubbles and what happened yesterday and then it hit me I have a date with her today. What am I going to wear to the date!_

**Blossom p.o.v**

_I knocked on bubble's door because there was a lot of noise coming from her room._

_Bubbles can I come in_

_Yeah sure come in_

_Wow what happened in here!_

_Nothing* I can't tell her I have a date with boomer*_

_Nothing I looks like a tornado passed through your room_

_Well I am looking for something thank you very much_

_Ok do you need help_

_Yeah can you help me_

_With what first_

_Help me look for something nice to wear_

_For what_

_To go out blossom_

_With who_

_With a friend_

_Which friend_

_I don't know yet just help me look for something to wear_

_Ok ok calm down bubbles_

_How about this_

_No to slutly_

_No to fuzzy_

_No to bare_

_No this is just plain wired_

_How about this * say yes say yes *_

_Yes that is perfect_

_Thank you god_

_For what_

_Nothing_

_Oh ok_

_Well is that all you need_

_Yes_

_Well bye bubbles_

_Thank you blossom_

_Your welcome bubbles_

_Finally I found something with the help of blossom_

_Time to get ready what time is it 7:oo pm ok got an hour to get ready!_

**Boomer p.o.v**

_I was looking for something to wear when brick came in._

**Brick p.o.v**

_When I walked into boomer's room it was a mess and I mean a mess_

_Wow what happened in here boomer_

_Well I am looking for something_

_For what_

_Something to wear tonight_

_Where are you going?_

_Out_

_Oh ok_

_This_

_No_

_This_

_No_

_This_

_No_

_This * say yes say yes please*_

_Yes_

_Thank you god_

_For what_

_Nothing_

_Oh ok_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well bye oh and I don't own anything hehe I am going to eat cake bye again!<br>**

**cake: dont eat me! HELP!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Info read it: who's talking : bubbles-italic buttercup-bold blossom-italic/underline boomer- italic/bold butch- bold/underline brick-underline**_

_Bubbles p.o.v_

_Once I was ready I got my bag and left I was going to meet boomer at the park. When I got there I saw him there looking at the stars. I quietly went up to him and said_

_Hi_

_**Oh my gosh bubbles**_

_What_

_**You scared the living night mare out of me**_

_Oh sorry about that_

**_Oh its alright to tell you I didn't think that you would come_**

_Really_

_**Yeah**_

_So what are we going to do_

_**Well I want to stay here and look at the stars**_

_Oh that sounds fun_

_**Ok so that's what we are going to do look at the beautiful stars but not as beautiful as you I must say**_

_Thanks boomie_

_**Boomie**_

_Yeah I am going to call you boomie_

_**Oh ok then you can call me boomie**_

_Thank you for letting me call you that boomie_

**_Sure_**

_Hey boomie_

_**Yeah**_

_Can we go buy some snacks first_

**_Ummmm sure_**

_Ok come on * grabs boomer's hand and runs to his car*_

_**At the store**_

_Can we get this_

_**Sure bubs whatever you want**_

_Bubs and thanks_

_**Yeah bubs you can call me boomie and I can call you bubs**_

_Ok skips away to get some chips here are some chips_

_**Chips I love chips * hugs the bag of chips**_ *

_*Giggles * I see that_

_**You can**_

_Ya you are hugging a bag of chips_

**_Oh so I am come on we have to go now_**

_Ok lets go_

_**Kk *grabs bubbles hand and runs to pay ***_

That will be $ 4.56

**Ok here**

Thank you come again

_Lets go boomie * runs to the car *_

_**At the park**_

_**Here we are**_

_Come on lets sit over there_

_**Ok lets go**_

_*Lays down on the soft grass* I like that star_

_**Where**_

_There * points to a yellow star *_

_**Oh I see its nice I'm hungry * opens bag of chips * here want some**_

_Yeah I do * grabs some chips * I like it here_

_**So do I its nice**_

_Looks at the time 12:49am oh I have to go home_

_**Oh do you want me to take you home**_

_Sure why night_

_**Outside bubbles home**_

_Good night boomie_

_**Night bubbles umm bubbles**_

_Yeah-_

_**Boomer kisses bubbles on the lips**_

_**Bubbles kisses him back then they separate**_

_Boomer_

_**Yes**_

_Are we a thing now_

_**I want to be a thing I don't know about you**_

_I do_

_**Then we are a thing**_

_*Giggles sweetly* wait_

_**Yeah**_

_What are we going to do about our siblings_

_**Right now we don't tell them about us and then we will find out how to tell them**_

_Ok and good night again kisses him on the cheek_

_**Good night**_

_Bubbles goes inside her home_

_**Boomer touches his cheek and goes home**_

_**With bubbles**_

_Once I walked in I touched my lips and went to my room. Once I got to my room I went to take a shower then I put on some PJs and went to the living room. Where I found blossom and buttercup sitting on the couch looking at me._

_Yes_

_Bubbles_

_Yes_

_Where were you_

_Out why_

_Where_

_Out_

**Tell us were**

_At the park happy_

**Very**

_With who_

_Me_

_By yourself_

Yeah why

_You don't go anywhere by yourself_

_Whats that supposed mean_

**That you are a baby**

_Shut up buttercup_

_**Blossom and buttercup look at each other**_

**Did you just tell me to shut up**

_I guess I did so are we done here_

**No we are not you where not at the park by yourself**

_So who where you with_

_No one_

**You with someone**

_No I wasn't_

**Yes you where**

_No_

**_Yes_**

_No_

_I'm leavening_

**Bubbles get your ass down here and tell us who you were with**

_Buttercup watch your mouth_

**Ok I will**

_**Bubbles walks down stairs**_

_Yes_

_Bubbles please tell us who you were with_

_Blossom I was with no one I know what you are doing_

_What_

_You guys don't believe me do you * fake tears in eyes * runs up to her room_

_**Bubbles the girls say in a union* run to bubbles room***_

_*Blossom trys to open her door * its locked bubbles come out here_

_No I wont bubbles says between fake tears_

**Let me do this * kicks door down ***

_They see bubbles crying into a pillow._

_What do you guys want now bubbles says between fake tears_

_**Bubbles we came to say that we are sorry we do believe you its just you would never go anywhere alone at night**_

_Oh I see you guys were worried_

_**Yeah the girls says in a union**_

_Well don't worry about it_

**_*The girls hug each other*_**

_Hey girls_

**_Yeah the girls say in a union_**

_I am kind of tired so ummm can you let me go to sleep_

_Umm sure_

**Why not**

_**Good night the girls say to each other**_

_**Blossom and buttercup walk out of bubbles and close the door.**_

_That was close a bit more and they would have found out that I was in boomer * sighs*. Lays down on her bed and looks up to the ceiling. How are we going to keep this secret from them sooner or later they are going to find out. Are they going to accept us or not so many questions and no answers._

_So many questions bubbles whispers quietly._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: there you have it hehehehe I had fun writing this<em>**

_Bubbles: I had fun being in this_

_**Boomer: so did i**_

_**Me: I don't own**_

_Bubbles: the powerpuff girls_

**_Boomer : the rowdy ruff boys they weren't here but still_**

_**Me,bubbles,boomer: bye bye read and review please**_

_**me: thanks to joanna10 for telling me to update heheheeh i forgot about this story because of t'll death**  
><em>


	6. movies

Hello my lovelies im back gag ive been too busy update this story and im very sorry please forgive no well shall we get on with our story and if you can review~ alejandra ( ale )

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles p.o.v<strong>

_Next morning_

the sun was up and our blue eyed puff was waking up. The sun hit her face which made her soft baby blue eyes shine and become softer. A yawn escaped her rosy pink lips but was quickly replaced with a soft sweet smile.

hmmmmm what a wonderful night last night was I sighed in a dream like form just thinking of it. I got out of bed as I walked to the bathroom to take a quick warm shower there was a knock on my window. I walked to the window to see my forbidden lover…. Boomer. I gently opened the window which was the only thing keeping us apart. Once it was opened he smiled and said a good morning sleeping beauty. I giggled because of his little comment

well hello to you to I said. sooooo what are you doing today he asked as he looked around my room. Ohhhh I have no plans why I asked a bit curious. Cant I know what my girlfriend is doing today? Did he just say girlfriend awwwww im his girlfriend so this means he's my boyfriend no yay. Well since im your girlfriend what are you doing to today plus I should get to know because you're my boyfriend no. true, true but that's the best part I wanted to do something with you it's a beautiful day how bout we go to the park eat icecream do something fun he aksed. Hmmmmm wait ill be back I said quickly. But wait where're you going. Im to ask my sisters what their doing to do? Why he asked dumb folded. Because they might be at the park they don't need to know about us just yet so ill be back I turned my heel and before I left I warned him don't open this door to anyone do I make myself clear. Yes mam and like that I was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's p.o.v<strong>

I bet you people think im a morning person no im not well at lest not on the weekends. And to make matters worse bubbles came in and turned on that horrible thing I call the light .bubblesssss turn offff the damn light I told her putting the pillow on my head to escape the light. Oh ok but before I do that can I ask you something. Sure but when you're done turn off the light. Ok well are you by any chance going to the park today she asked. Hmmmmm ummmmmm no im not why. Ne reason just wanted to know. She turned off the light and left. Whatever I mumbled and went back to bed

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's p.o.v<strong>

I was up already watching tv bored to death when bubbles came in. hey she said. hi and haven't you heard of knocking I asked not pissed but just asking. Yea but I thought you wouldn't mind. I don't it was just a question I said making eye contact. Ohhh she said well I jaust came to ask something. Ok shoot I said waiting. Well by any chance are you maybe going to the park I could see that she was nervous. Why do you want to know I said raising my eyebrow. She then laughed nervously ohhhh no reason sooooo are you. No I don't think I am I said clamly. Ok she said all cheerful like and walked right out of my room. Wired no?

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's p.o.v<strong>

It feels like ive been waiting an hour so I turned on her tv and guess what it was a flat screen how cool is that. I flipped though almost all the channels when one of my favorite movies was on contagion. Yea its all science and horror so you would think brick or butch would watch this but no brick forced me and butch to see well me butch already wanted to see it. And the outcome was that they left the first five minutes of the movie. I stayed and watch the whole movie and if you ask me I liked it and understood it. Beat that butch and you too brick. I watched the movie again then I saw the door knob turn I quickly hid under the bed using my x-ray vision to watch my movie.

The door closed and boomer an angles voice sang out and that instant I knew it was my soft huggable bubbles. I got up form under her bed and sat on it. Looking for me I sang out. Oh my gosh boomer where did you come from she asked taking deep breaths. Under your bed I said all casual like. She gave me a WTF face. I couldn't help but laugh at that face. Sooo bubbles have you seen the movie contagion I asked as I walked to her door. She watched me and answered no why. Then I locked the door. She let out a squeak and asked me what I was doing. I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in lap on her bed and whispered then lets watch the movie. She could only say yes plus she didn't have much of a choice now did she. I looked at her face to see bright as an apple. Then I kissed her cheek and now she was red like a strawberry how cute. She and I began to watch the movie and I could see she was enjoying the movie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 pm<strong>_

**Still boomer's p.o.v**

I and bubbles decided to stay and watch some movies. I picked up my phone that was on her nightstand and it was 8pm. Bubbles had already fallen asleep in my lap and she looked damn cute. I tried my best no to wake her up. Then I got a text from brick

Brick- where the hell r u

Boomer- y do u want to kno

Brick- b/c im ur leader now tell me where u r

Boomer- u kno wat in kind of busy right now so bye

I looked back at bubbles and sighed what would happen if our siblings found out. I didn't care if brick or butch decided to disown me but I was afraid for her. But for right now bubbles is my world so I kept on watching the movie with her in my lap.

Soon boomer fell asleep

* * *

><p>Ale: sooooo did you like it please tell me if you did please I need to know<p>

Bubbs: clam down I liked it

Boomer: so did I

Ale: well thank you but I want the people to tell me soooo please tell me

Boomer: ale doesn't own: me, bubbles, her sisters , my brothers, the movie contagion and anything else

Ale: bye


End file.
